


The Library

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, The Librarians!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Kanda lasciò che il suo viso mostrasse una smorfia sardonica; e forse un tantino di amarezza. Da quando ricopriva quel ruolo assurdo, che esulava totalmente dalla sua comprensione, il rapporto che aveva costruito con Lavi si era evoluto. Forse troppo. Erano diventati troppo legati e anche troppo intimi, dopo che lui aveva rischiato di morire durante una delle ultime missioni di recupero.[LAVIYUU][The Librarians!AU]





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> _**Storia partecipante al COW-T 7  
>  Prompt "Sensory Deprivation", Missione 3** _

* * *

##  **The Library**

 

– Non toccare quei libri, Yuu! Sono antichissimi e rari!

La voce di Lavi lo raggiunse anche lì, nel cuore della biblioteca, tra un artefatto leggendario e l'altro.

– Credevo che fossi a caccia di reliquie sacre – rispose Kanda in tono caustico; poi vide che era fradicio e affannato – che è successo stavolta? – chiese.

Lavi gli rivolse un sorriso impacciato. Sapeva che Yuu era risentito per essere stato lasciato indietro dentro la Biblioteca, quando invece poteva menar le mani a destra e a manca per la conquista di un prezioso artefatto magico.

– Ecco, ho avuto a che dire con un Faraone egizio che non era molto contento di affidarmi questa pergamena. – spiegò Lavi, mostrando l'oggetto in questione con un certo orgoglio.

Il giovane di fronte a lui, al secolo Kanda Yuu, esperto di arti marziali miste ed ex Special Forces, sollevò un sopracciglio con aria scettica.

– Che mi hai assunto a fare, se poi te ne vai in giro da solo rischiando la vita? – chiese con voce aspra.

– Non hai tutti i torti, Yuu, ma in realtà non ti ho assunto io, ti ha scelto la Biblioteca. – precisò Lavi, indicando in alto con un dito.

Eh, già, la _Biblioteca_. Un'entità senziente che manifestava la sua volontà attraverso un custode, in quel momento assente, e aveva un Bibliotecario capo, ovvero Lavi. Quest'ultimo era incaricato di mantenerne la sicurezza e ritrovare tutti gli artefatti che, nel tempo, per qualunque ragione erano stati sottratti alla Biblioteca; o si riteneva opportuno ci finissero.

Kanda lasciò che il suo viso mostrasse una smorfia sardonica; e forse un tantino di amarezza. Da quando ricopriva quel ruolo assurdo, che esulava totalmente dalla sua comprensione, il rapporto che aveva costruito con Lavi si era evoluto. Forse troppo. Erano diventati troppo legati e anche _troppo_ intimi, dopo che lui aveva rischiato di morire durante una delle ultime missioni di recupero.

La cosa che più bruciava al giovane, però, era il continuo tentativo da parte di Lavi di proteggerlo, perché metteva continuamente a rischio la propria, di vita. Senza menzionare il fatto che lui non aveva nessun bisogno di essere protetto.

– Me ne frego di chi mi ha _prescelto_ o assunto, sia quel che sia. – sbottò Kanda, con fare estremamente irritato. – Ciò che è importante, invece, è che sono io quello che dovrebbe proteggerti durante le spedizioni.

Lavi prese ad armeggiare con i propri vestiti, cercando di strizzarli, ignorando completamente ciò che gli era appena stato detto. Maledizione, come avrebbe voluto strangolarlo in quel momento. Stava per protestare di nuovo quando si affacciò nella stanza il Bibliotecario anziano, nonché proiezione della Biblioteca stessa.

– Lavi! Smetti di cincischiare e indossa degli abiti asciutti! – lo rimbrottò in malo modo, dopo di che gli lanciò i suddetti abiti addosso.

Il giovane annuì, l'aria sottomessa, ubbidendo immediatamente. Kanda sogghignò nell'assistere alla scena. Gli sarebbe molto piaciuto insegnare al suo adorato Bibliotecario ad avere un po' più di considerazione anche per lui.

– Vedi? – argomentò Kanda non appena furono di nuovo soli. – Anche la Biblioteca, nella persona del suo custode, disapprova delle tue azioni avventate.

Lavi gli si avvicinò, ora di nuovo pulito e asciutto, sorridendo a quel suo modo che riusciva a fargli dimenticare del tutto perché si fosse arrabbiato con lui. Kanda sbuffò, ma prima che potesse dire o fare altro, le labbra di Lavi si posarono sulle sue.

Si aprì completamente a quel bacio, il sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene come lava ardente. Teneva a bada il desiderio che sentiva per Lavi dal primo bacio galeotto che si erano scambiati dopo che lui aveva rischiato di morire. Ora, con il secondo, per il quale si stavano così impegnando in quell'esatto momento, Kanda non era certo di poter mantenere il controllo di sé.

Afferrò Lavi per la vita e lo sollevò di peso, mettendolo a sedere sulla scrivania dietro di loro, e il giovane gemette per la sorpresa.

– Yuu? – chiese, scrutando l'espressione di lui. – Cos'hai in mente?

– Ti voglio. – rispose Kanda senza mezzi termini.

L'unico occhio di Lavi si spalancò a dismisura e la bocca gli rimase aperta come quella di un pesce per qualche secondo, prima che fosse in grado di proferire nuovamente parola.

– Qui? – chiese allibito.

– Qui e subito. – precisò Kanda, afferrando la prima cosa utile che somigliasse a una corda.

Che, a colpo d'occhio, pareva essere la corda mistica di San Francesco d'Assisi, visti i nodi nella lunghezza e i grossi acini che li intervallavano.

– Yuu! – protestò Lavi con veemenza. – Aspetta, che vuoi fare!

– Ti lego, così stavolta non mi scappi sul più bello. – rispose Kanda, procedendo a concretizzare la sua minaccia.

Lavi vide il gigantesco mappamondo di legno posizionato al centro della stanza avvicinarsi e capì al volo cosa volesse fare. Almeno così credeva.

Invece Kanda lo sorpassò, puntando al divanetto di Cleopatra e depositandocelo sopra. Lo legò con le mani sotto di esso, di modo che non potesse sfuggirgli, poi iniziò a denudarlo.

Gli sedette sopra, adeguatemene e totalmente ignudo, strofinando il suo sedere sodo sul sesso di Lavi e al contempo mordicchiandogli i capezzoli. Il giovane gemette in modo vergognoso, non tardando a mostrare la dovuta reazione a una tale sovrabbondanza di stimoli. Kanda sentì l'erezione di lui premere contro la linea del suo fondo schiena e si concesse di sollevare un angolo della bocca in segno di approvazione. La sua virilità pulsava eretta già da un po', aspettava solo che anche Lavi fosse pronto.

Afferrò un'ampolla dalla teca accanto a loro e si preparò a usare l'olio in essa contenuto.

– No – gemette Lavi – non quello! È l'olio del Santo Sepolcro!

Kanda lo ignorò bellamente, versandoselo sulle dita e infilandole poi dentro di sé, sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto del giovane, che aveva appena capito quel che si stava per consumare. Una mano unta gli massaggiò con perizia il membro pulsante, poi lo guidò verso una collocazione inaspettata.

Lavi credeva che sarebbe stato lui, quello scopato, invece si accorgeva ora che non erano quelli i piani, Kanda si apprestava a cavalcarlo.

Sollevò il sedere quanto bastava per posizionare il sesso di Lavi contro di sé, poi lo premette dentro, prima solo la punta e pian piano tutta la lunghezza.

– Pronto? – chiese con voce roca prima di iniziare a muoversi.

Lavi emise un altro, vergognoso gemito non appena lo fece, fissando rapito l'espressione intensa sul volto perfetto di Kanda. Desiderio e passione, sentimenti dei quali il giovane mostrava la presenza in sé con molta parsimonia. Non glie lo aveva mai detto, ma ne era innamorato dal primo momento che si erano incontrati. Chissà, forse era tempo di rimediare...

Kanda spinse più forte su di lui e Lavi eruttò come un vulcano. Era venuto a tempo di record, lasciando l'amante abbastanza insoddisfatto, a giudicare dall'espressione scura sul suo volto.

– Yuu, mi dispiace – esclamò in tono supplice – è che mi hai colto di sorpresa e tutto questo era così eccitante... Prendimi, okay?

La bocca di Kanda sfoggiò un ghigno compiaciuto; era come se non aspettasse altro. Si sollevò da lui, lo unse per bene, gli alzò le gambe bloccando le ginocchia contro il proprio torace e poi affondò la sua asta senza tanti complimenti.

Ci fu un coro di gemiti piuttosto rumorosi, poi Kanda, esausto, si chinò a baciare il giovane sotto di sé, altrettanto sfinito.

– Oh, Dio – mormorò Lavi, mentre veniva slegato – hai compromesso diversi artefatti di valore inestimabile, ma dobbiamo rifarlo.

Kanda quasi scoppiò a ridere, sedendosi accanto al giovane sul divanetto, entrambi ancora nudi.

– Sì – concordò, rubandogli un altro bacio – dobbiamo rifarlo.


End file.
